The purpose of the combined M.D., Ph.D. program is to provide to a select group of aspiring physician scientists the broad biomedical background and clinical insights of a physician as well as the rigorous research training in a specific scientific discipline that is characteristic of a basic science Ph.D. Graduates of this program are uniquely equipped to apply the most sophisticated and up-to-date methodologies to the study of medical problems, to recognize those areas of medicine where fundamental research is needed and problems are amenable to current experimental analysis. They are also exceptionally well-qualified to serve as medical school faculty, imparting to medical students the importance of acquiring a fundamental understanding of basic science concepts in order to function most effectively as a physician. Their presence also serves to bridge the potential gulf between clinicians, who may lack the scientific training required to elucidate basic pathogenetic mechanisms, and basic scientists who lack the clinical training that may be required to fully realize the potential relevance of their research in elucidating mechanisms of disease. Finally, graduates of this program are expected to assume leadership positions in academic medicine, the pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries and in biomedical research.